


Force

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura is comfortable with their relationship, and all that it entails, perhaps more so than Xander has realized.





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, June 12/my heart is filled with you

"Don't force yourself," Xander said as Sakura climbed onto their bed, tiny blade in hand. 

"You always say that," Sakura replied as she carefully positioned herself on Xander's lap. The nightgown she was wearing, a gift from Camilla, was almost too thin for the room's chill, but Xander did seem to like it, and it made her like it. Besides, they'd be under the covers, soon, curled together and warm. Xander had always looked like he'd be cool to the touch, but it was the opposite. He was warm, like Ryoma, and always ready to have her close. 

"Because it's the truth." Xander reached to brush her hair back and Sakura leaned in for a long kiss, during which she shifted a bit more on Xander's lap. And then, as she pulled back just a bit, she flicked the knife across her arm, and did her best not to wince as beads of red blood quickly appeared. 

"For you," she said. Xander, before he closed his eyes and leaned to drink, looked eternally grateful and still, even after their marriage, slightly embarrassed. Sakura knew that she was not the only one who shared blood with her husband in this way, but she wasn't jealous. She'd heard rumors of the true sign of Nohr royalty long before meeting Xander and was actually more intrigued than anything to find out it was true. 

Xander being... Xander, she supposed, was far more of a surprise and one very welcome. Once he'd finished - it never took long - Xander offered her his neck. Sakura had no taste for blood, not even hereditary, but there was something as intimate about this as what they were likely to do once finished. She made the tiniest of cuts on his collarbone and then leaned to suck away the tiny drops of coppery blood. It didn't take long to feel him hardening against her thighs and she only thought to suck a bit harder before shifting a bit to press her arm against him for a quick moment - perhaps a drop of her blood would go straight to his heart... Sakura healed them both with a small bit of magic. She had no scars from doing this, nor did Xander. All of their scars were battle-won and Xander had bid her to keep it that way. 

"Sakura...?"

She nodded and shifted a bit again, reaching to undo the fastenings on his sleep clothing. He kissed her and moved her and it didn't take long for his fingers to discover that the only thing she had on was the nightgown. It seemed normal enough for a married couple, and Camilla had given her firm instructions anyway... 

"Ah, Xander!" She barely got the tiny blade tossed onto the side table before shuddering against him and letting him bring her up and onto him, thick and full inside her without moving for a moment as she clung, boneless. 

Sakura had never expected this, not when she'd first approached him, though she'd certainly thought him handsome. Now it was blood and love and lust and need and...

Xander started to move and she helped him along, rising and falling on top of him until they both cried out. 

When they had both cleaned up, Sakura curled against him and smiled. 

"What were you reading, before I came in?" she asked as he stroked her hair. She almost wished she had a hand free so she could tangle a hand in his hair. It was getting long and Sakura had to admit that she liked it that way. 

"Another history of Cheve, from Cheve," Xander replied. "Shall I tell you some of it?" 

"Of course. We're going there soon, after all." 

Sakura tried to pay attention as Xander spoke, but she was distracted by how comfortable she was, how warm, and how Xander's heartbeat sounded, and hers, and... 

That she certainly hadn't forced herself at all.


End file.
